Whispering Soul
by SatisfySomeMorbidCuriosity
Summary: Gail and Holly spend some time together. May continue, oneshot for now.


Holly glanced up from the book she was reading, finding Gail just peering over at Holly. "What?" Holly asked the blonde.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful." Holly ducked her head behind her book again and blushed, "You're not too bad yourself." She felt the couch sink next to her and Gail's hand run up her thigh. "I mean it. Seriously," Gail took Holly's book out of her hands, placing it on the table and leant forward, punctuating her words with a kiss. "You. Are. So. Beautiful." Holly moaned as Gail's hand drew higher. She reached up and pulled Gail in by her neck, pressing their lips together. Holly felt herself being lowered onto the couch, Gail on top of her. Gail's hand glided across Holly's legs, pulling Holly's hips into hers.

Gail broke the kiss and began peppering kisses down Holly's neck, lingering slightly before continuing downwards, slowly undoing buttons on Holly's shirt. She got Holly's shirt undone before hearing the door slam open and throwing herself backwards as Chris and Dov walked in. "Whoa sorry!" Chris shouted, closing his eyes and feeling his way into the kitchen so as not to see any more. Dov however, was stood still, just staring, not even Gail's glare got him to turn around. What she forgot was the Dov would be almost last to know about her and Holly. She'd barely seen him since Chloe got shot and he'd been working desk more often since he'd got back to work. That didn't exactly give her the opportunity to bring it up. "Dov!" She growled. He snapped his head up from Holly, who had, in the middle of all of this, hastily done up her shirt and was sat up. "Sorry, uh, I just, I didn't realise..." He stammered.

"Come on, Hol." Gail stood up, taking Holly by the hand and leading her towards her room. "We'll talk tomorrow, Dov. Or get Chris to tell you." She shut her door and turned towards Holly. "Sorry, I forgot they weren't going to the Penny after shift. Or I wouldn't have started that out there." Gail looked worried but slowly relaxed when she saw the amusement in Holly's eyes.  
"Gail, it's fine. But," Holly began undoing her buttons again and threw her shirt off, stepping close to Gail. "Don't start what you can't finish." Gail kissed Holly and pushed her towards the bed, falling on top of her. "Don't worry, I don't leave anything unfinished." She said with a smirk, kissing her once again.

* * *

Holly woke before Gail and decided to make her girlfriend breakfast, as she knew that Gail would not eat if she had her way and slept till she had 30 minutes to get ready. She slipped out of bed, pulling on some underwear and Gail's robe before going to the kitchen. She didn't expect to see Dov sitting at the table however. She stopped when she saw him, suddenly feeling quite exposed in what she was wearing. "Oh, sorry. I was just coming to make Gail breakfast." Holly told the man.

"It's fine, I guess you know what Gail likes." Dov smiled at Holly.

"I don't think cheese puffs are a healthy breakfast." She smiled and Dov laughed which let her relax some and actually go towards the fridge. "And you know how she is, she'll happily eat them or not eat at all in the mornings." He laughed again and stood, telling Holly he was going to get ready and to use whatever she needed. She thanked him and got to work.

* * *

Gail slowly woke, reaching out towards where Holly should be but came up empty. Her eyes shot open and she looked around, noticing Holly's clothes strewn across the room. She heard Dov's laugh, a chair scrape across the floor and footsteps walking away. She got up and realised her robe was gone so she rummaged in her drawers for tracksuit trousers and a loose top before going to see where Holly got to.

Gail looked into the kitchen and saw Holly looking in the fridge, obviously not having noticed her. She slipped quietly into the room and snuck up behind Holly, wrapping her arms around Holly's waist. "Hey," Gail hummed into her neck. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Making you breakfast. I didn't think you'd wake up this early." Holly leant back into Gail's frame, placing her hand over Gail's arms. Holly turned around to face Gail and kissed her, quietly talking. "Last night was amazing." Gail looked at Holly and smiled, replying "So was this morning." With a wink, she slowly slipped away from Holly. "Come on, screw breakfast. There is a shower with our names on it." A raise of an eyebrow and a suggestive "come hither" finger movement was all it took for Holly to follow Gail and to let the fridge door shut, breakfast forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to continue this but I ended in on something I hope, if I don't end up continuing, can be left as a oneshot.**

**I feel like I want to make this multichapter and I may but college is going to be keeping me busy soon (not that it already isn't) so... But because of the title, I want to kind of expand on the story more. Maybe soon.**

**Hope you liked. Review, favourite, whatever haha**


End file.
